Hogwarts Goes Glee
by LadyLuckxo
Summary: Incredibly AU. Set during Harry's time at Hogwarts. Everyone will be against their personality. Ron's a very minor character. Each Hogwarts student featured will represent a character from Glee! T for teen pregnancy.
1. Prologue

A/N: Please don't be upset by my rambling imagination. I'm just combining two of my favourite things!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Harry Potter, or any of the songs they sing.

**Prologue**

**The Cast**

Finn – Harry Potter

Quinn – Ginny Weasley

Rachel – Hermione Granger

Puck – Draco Malfoy

Kurt – Colin Creevey

Mercedes – Angelina Johnson

Artie – Neville Longbottom

Mike Chang – Seamus Finnigan

Matt Rutherford – Dean Thomas

Brittany – Lavender Brown

Santana – Parvati Patil

Tina – Luna Lovegood

Mr. Schue – Remus Lupin

Emma – Tonks

Mr. Figgins – Dumbledore

Sue Sylvester – Severus Snape

Jacob Ben-Israel – Ron Weasley

A/N 2: I'm ignoring the fact that Will is supposed to be married, and that Emma was engaged to Ken. Yes, I know that it was a major part of Glee the tv show. But at Hogwarts, things are different. Also, they're all the same age, 15-16. Let me know if you think Some characters should be shuffled around!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here we go… Oh, I changed Artie/Neville and Rachel/Hermione to Ravenclaw. Just so that they and Luna could be better friends. Also, Padma isn't in the story. Mercedes will be Angelina Johnson. And, there's only one Hogwarts Quidditch team, not four House teams. Just pretend there're more magic schools in the UK.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

Chapter One  
|Auditions

Remus Lupin sat down in the Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore smiled at the younger man, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"What can I do for you, Professor Lupin?" Dumbledore asked. He pushed a bowl of yellow candies toward Lupin. "Lemon drop?"

"Er, no thanks, Headmaster." Lupin shook his head. "I would like to start a glee club. You know, for kids who like to sing. The muggles have them, and I think that some of our muggle-born students would rather like it."

"I don't know, Professor. You teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, not Muggle Studies." Dumbledore mused.

"But sir, I grew up with music, and I rather think it shaped my life to a degree." Lupin argued.

"Very well. You may hold auditions. If there are students who want to be a part of this glee club, you may have it." Dumbledore nodded and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

~*~

Lupin had posted a sign-up sheet in each common room in Hogwarts. He was hoping that he'd get at least a mediocre response.

In the Gryffindor common room, Ginny Weasley looked at the sign-up sheet and scoffed. Who would join a silly muggle thing like Glee Club? She had more important things to worry about, like Quidditch. Her boyfriend, Harry Potter, secretly wished he could sign up, but he knew that he had too many people looking to him to be super popular. He was the Captain of the Hogwarts Quidditch team, and The Boy Who Lived.

Angelina Johnson and her good friend Colin Creevey walked up to the board and signed their names, exchanging a smile. Both were muggle-born, and loved to sing. Ginny and her friends Lavender and Parvati laughed at the two of them as they looked on. Angelina and Colin were such losers. Harry did nothing, just sat between his friends Seamus and Dean, going over Quidditch plays. His best mate, Draco Malfoy, lounged on the chair opposite the couch the other boys were on. Draco scoffed at the muggle-borns as well.

In the Ravenclaw common room, Hermione Granger stalked up to the sign-up sheet and neatly wrote her name down. She then stuck a gold star sticker behind her name. With a satisfied smile, she bounced up to her dormitory to prepare her audition. Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood signed up next. Luna giggled and Neville blushed a bit. No one really cared what they did in the Ravenclaw common room; everyone was too concerned with their studies.

~*~

"_R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me!"_ Angelina belted out at the auditions.

Remus nodded, impressed. Angelina had incredible vocals. She finished and left the stage. A boy of about fifteen took her place.

"Hullo. My name's Colin Creevey. I'll be singing 'Mr. Cellophane'." He nodded to the pianist.

Remus was again impressed. Colin had a high, sweet, almost feminine voice. Once he was finished, Colin brushed back his hair and went to sit with Angelina in the bleachers behind Remus. Luna Lovegood took stage next, her silvery-blonde hair fanned out behind her.

"Luna L." She informed Remus when he asked for her name. "I'll be singing 'I Kissed A Girl'."

Remus put his head in his hands. This was ridiculous… he KNEW Dumbledore had been off his rocker when the old Headmaster gave a few students Time-Turners to complete their studies. He thanked Luna when she finished. A bloke named Neville followed her and sang another song from the future – Confessions pt II by an American fellow called Usher. Then Hermione Granger took stage.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and I'll be singing 'On My Own' from the musical Les Miserables."

Remus' eyes just about popped out of his head. This girl had a beautiful singing voice!

"Thank you!" She said once the music was done. She smiled hugely and left the stage.

"Well. At least I have the beginnings of a Glee club." Remus muttered as he looked over his shoulder at the other kids who had auditioned.

~*~

Harry stared at the sign-up sheet Professor Lupin had left in the Quidditch boys' locker room. The older man had said that the Glee club had needed more men to join. Most of the other Quidditch guys had scoffed. Now Harry was the last one in the room. He shrugged and shuffled off to the shower.

Remus Lupin walked back in to the Quidditch locker room. He'd forgotten to leave a quill with the sign-up sheet. He was about to leave, but he heard a remarkable rendition of "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. Lupin's curiosity got the better of him. He went nearer the singing. There, his head and shoulders poking out of the stall, was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Remus grinned and thought of ways to get the boy to join Glee.

~*~GLEE!~*~


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Glee belongs to FOX, and the songs belong to their various artists.

**Chapter Two  
Stooping to a New Low**

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had no idea why Lupin wanted to see him, other than that he and the older man were on good terms socially. Lupin had been good friends with his father, who was now, regrettably, dead.

"Ah, Harry. Sorry to keep you waiting." Lupin entered, and took a seat across from the bespectacled boy. "I've got something very serious to talk to you about."

"I didn't do it, sir!" Harry said instantly.

"Oh, so it wasn't you who snuck into the Forbidden Forest to collect ingredients for an itching potion?" Lupin quirked an eyebrow. "An itching potion that just so happened to find its way into Professor Snape's robes?"

"Oh! Er… you see, sir…" Harry turned pink as he stammered. "It wasn't really meant to be for Professor Snape."

"Relax, Harry. I've not told Professor Snape it was you. Nor have I told Professor Dumbledore. I could very easily do so." Lupin studied Harry's face for a moment as he spoke. "However, I'd like to offer you an option other than two weeks detention with Professor Snape."

"What option?" Harry asked quickly.

"Join the Glee club, and I won't tell Professor Snape it was you."

Harry's face contorted into a pained expression, and Lupin fought to keep himself from smirking triumphantly: he'd won.

~*~

Harry still didn't know entirely why he'd agreed to join the Glee club. Two weeks of detention with Snape couldn't be as bad as _this_. He'd walked into the Room of Requirement on that first Tuesday, and instantly been attacked by Hermione Granger.

"Harry Potter, just because you're The Boy Who Lived, don't expect to get all the leads. I've been training in entertainment since I was three years old." She informed the boy.

"Good, you're all here." Lupin grinned widely, walking into the room. He held sheaves sheet music in his hands. "Here you are. I thought we'd see how Mr. Potter could handle being male lead."

Hermione grinned just as widely as Lupin when she saw his song choice. She loved this club; she loved singing. She was a performer through and through.

"Uh. Professor. I'm not sure I can… sing this high." Harry muttered, blushing.

"Just give it a go, Harry." Lupin flicked his wand at a little metal contraption in the corner from which music started to play.

"_I've got chills! They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin control; 'cause this power you're supplyin'… it's electrifyin'!_" Harry sang, impressed with the way his voice stayed level whilst hitting the higher notes. Normally, his voice tended to crack.

"_You better shape up,_" Hermione tossed her sheet music aside and sauntered over to Harry while the rest of the Glee members sang back-up vocals. "_'Cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. You better shape up; you better understand… to my heart, I must be true!_"

Hermione grasped Harry's hand and started leading him around the stage. Harry looked absolutely terrified. Angelina rolled her eyes and cut in between the leads.

"Oh, Merlin, no!" She cried. "I'm Celestina Warbeck, not a back-up banshee."

"Angelina, it's only one song." Lupin said, hoping to sound more complacent than annoyed.

"And besides, Angie. This is the first time we've sounded good." Colin piped up from just down the line.

"Fine." Angelina rolled her eyes again. "From the top!"

~*~

Hermione was standing in the hall, waiting for potions to start, when she heard the shriek. She made herself remain exactly as she was, rather than give in to the temptation to turn and stare at the shrieker: Ginny Weasley.

"Harry, you've got to quit the glee thing. People are starting to talk! They're calling you gay, and you know what that makes me?" Ginny shouted, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "Your big gay beard!"

"No, Gin." He shook his head, although it was a bit hesitant. "I'm not quitting glee. It makes me feel good about myself. I like to sing."

As Harry walked into the potions classroom, Ginny shrieked again. Hermione tentatively moved towards the now-open door. Ginny caught sight of her just then, and whirled on the brunette.

"Don't even think about it, freak. Harry is mine, do you hear me? Even if he's in glee, he's still mine." Ginny glared at the other girl.

"Whatever, Ginny. Glee will be on the rise, you know. And then Quidditch won't be end-all, be-all around here. Everyday, my popularity is on the rise." Hermione smirked, her words full of a confidence she didn't really feel.

As she turned to make her dramatic exit, however, she found herself drenched with ice-cold water. Peeves then became visible, blowing a loud raspberry. The poltergeist floated off, cackling hysterically.

A/N: Sorry that took so long! I had to go and rewatch all episodes of Glee to prepare myself.


End file.
